Blue Pole
by AncientCountry
Summary: Why did she come to him like that? Maybe he needed to finally let it out. What would that do to them? Amorra one shot, Much much lemony lemon zestiness.


Blue Pole

* * *

><p>Noatak sat quietly on the couch, the lamplight beaming down on his cheek – it was well past midnight and Korra hadn't arrived home yet. He tapped his fingers against his knee, eyes a little hazy. When stressed, he would drink, and stress came often ever since Korra started dating the firebender boy. Though he valued her to no end, he could never come to trust Mako, "...little snake," the possessive nature he came to hone left him feeling jealous, but his concern was more over Korra.<p>

After the five years he spent in the jail cell with his mute brother, she was the one who came to accept him and treat him properly. She seemed to mature over the years, yet he hadn't – they still quarreled, but over different things. If she came around with a boy, he went out of his way to make them feel as uncomfortable as possible, __maybe that's why she's not here yet.__

Noatak was able to invest in a decent sized home after being released, though he wanted to be with his brother till the end of time, going back to the pole with him was not possible – he wouldn't have been able to bare the weight of being in those closed quarters where his mother used to be. Instead, he let him go and stayed behind, working a job as a librarian by day and a bartender by night – though he didn't enjoy the numerous amounts of women flirting with him, there was enough money to go around.

Staring at the grandfather clock against the side wall, he groaned in frustration, downing the last bit of alcohol he had, "ughh...Blue Pole," shaking the bottle around, he got up to toss it out in the kitchen. Since the day he was released, Noatak was to always be checked on and evaluated by Korra every single day. She'd visit him at the library and bar, usually having a small shot of cactus juice to give her a bit of relaxation to drown out the booming music of the club.

"Ugggh," that day was different, Korra didn't stop by the library nor the club, so Noatak had taken the initiative to go home early in hopes of finding her inside – he had given her the spare key to his home since it was a requirement, but it didn't bother him any, "damn firebender," his grip on the bottle vanished when he slammed it into the sink, frosted glass shattering everywhere, "where are you woman?"

To an extent, he loved Korra, admired her. She had become the object of his attention once again. Somewhere along the times of fighting and visitation, she had weaved herself a spot in his heart. It broke him into a million pieces to learn she had gone with Mako. He knew when she was going to spend the rest of the night with the boy, she'd regard him kindly with a bow before leaving the house earlier than usual. It had become a frequent thing over the past month, but it still left him feeling blessed that she'd find time to spend with him each and every day at his home, even if the whole time they just argued over politics. __Maybe, she's finally grown tired of me, she could care less for instructions, why would she visit if it's a demand?__

Frowning, Noatak bawled his fists, ready to revert back to his cold introverted self. __She abandoned you, she has no time for you anymore, life is still young for her, she needs to live, not babysit an old man. I'm only 37...Old man___._ Berating himself, he grumbled and headed for the front door, "I'm going to talk to her," slipping his jacket over his tank top, he swung the door open, body freezing in it's tracks. Korra stood on the other side of the door, hand raised to the doorknob.

"Oh...uh, hey Noatak," avoiding his gaze, she slipped around him, "I was coming to check on you, I kinda uhh fell asleep at...the temple."

"I see," his vision was slightly blurred, but he could smell the scent of alcohol, __maybe it's me__, "I was preparing to sleep," a complete and total lie, "I was going to-"

"Oh well, then I should probably go," turning to him, she kept her head down trying to think, "I'll just tell Lin that uhh," he noticed her bite her lip, her brows furrowing, "...I...I'll tell her uhhh-"

"Have you been drinking," watching her slam her eyes shut, Noatak frowned, "I thought you were with that boy, did he-"

"Noatak don't," turning around, her shoulders tensed, "I...I just," she was choking on her words.

"Korra-"

"Do you think I could stay here the night," the question was random, leaving him a little flustered – the alcohol was getting to him, "I...don't want to go home, just for tonight."

"You can take my room," closing the door, he reached for her arm, but she quickly pulled away, speed walking down the hall and over to the stairs, "Korra!"

He watched her linger at the steps, fingers digging into the wood of the railing, "why are you here?"

She stood there for another minute before turning and heading back over to him, "...I needed somewhere to think-"

"And you couldn't do that at Ma-"

"He broke up with me," biting his tongue, Noatak watched her shoulders shake and listened to the soft breathing that came from her, "...I'm an idiot, surprise," giving him a smile, Korra found it hard to keep it going, "I'm single and ready to mingle!"

He couldn't figure out if she was having a mental break down or playing jokes until tears started pricking her eyes, "...Korra, you're-"

"Huh, oh fuck," turning around, she stepped away from him, but he was quick to pull her back, her face burrowing into his chest, "Noatak, let g-"

"No," he fought her squirming, "it's obvious you aren't okay, I'm not going to sit here and watch you hurt," he waited for her fighting to stop, "...you shouldn't cry over a boy. He isn't worth those rare tears," he stroked her hair, trying to soothe the little hiccups that escaped her throat. Of all the people, he truly didn't wish to see her cry. __I'm going to kill that boy.__

Though his kindness was nice, it was different and new, making Korra feel slightly awkward, "and what, I should cry over you?"

"Well I know I would never leave you unless I died," pausing, Noatak felt himself go rigid, __did I just__, "uhh of course, that's what a true lover is supposed to be," letting her go, he walked past her, ready to retreat into another bottle of Blue Pole, __stop talking, you're making it worse.__

"Noatak," he felt her small slender fingers grasp around the sleeve of his jacket. He couldn't bring himself to turn towards her, but the tightness of her hold was unbearable to leave unrequited. Turning around, he felt his heart skip a beat before pounding in his chest – though it wasn't clear if it was the cactus juice or embarrassment, Korra's face was tinted red from cheek to cheek, her eyes glued to their hands. It was as if all the air around him had been replaced with a static that itched his skin and crackled in his ears. He couldn't just leave the subject hanging over their heads, __I need her to know. __Trying to gain some sort of composure, he prepared himself for what was to come.

"...I want to make this clear," closing the space between them, he gently lifted her chin, his heart melting to the core – though she had been crying, her eyes glistened beautifully from the lamp light, her hair curled around her cheekbones. He couldn't bring himself to speak, and neither could she. The tension between them was caught in an awkward position, bringing on more hesitancy than there was before. He couldn't pull away from her, the cerulean eyes of hers glittering like gems - it was enchanting. __Beautiful. __Slowly, he leaned into her, her lips looking plump enough to bite, but he stopped just before he could touch them, their breathing growing heavy, "Korra...I really-"

Cutting him off, Korra pressed her lips against his, both of their bodies receiving a shot of heat in the pit of their stomachs. Pulling back, she stared down at his lips, his saliva making them glisten, his skin was tanned and beautiful, a sprinkle of hair on his jawline and icebergs for eyes that were half-lidded and full of love, or lust, or was it the alcohol? It didn't matter though, she knew there were things that she wanted to talk to him about, __maybe it's time. __Taking a deep breath, she tried to chip away the awkward silence that veiled the room.

"I've liked you...for a long time," Noatak felt his heart skip a beat as she struggled to find the right words, "and no, it's not the juice talking...I just, never really thought it would work out between us...Ex-Equalist leader and Avatar, you know the whole title thing," __am I really saying this right now? Am I doing the right thing, oh spirits please kill me now, __she was becoming more and more flustered, unsure of what he would think. __He kissed me back though right? That doesn't change who we are though.__

"I don't see why that would make any difference," He watched her, it was obvious she was completely guarded, so it was best he showed her that he didn't care, __I want you to understand. __He wanted her, wanted her to know that titles didn't matter, and that he had changed - he wasn't going to hurt her, he wanted her trust. __I'll give her everything__, "would you like to sleep with me?"

"W-what," he chuckled at the sight of her going completely red, "Noatak, I, it's a little – I mean, I'm not," she struggled with her words, making him wonder if he should just let her drown in her own nervousness, __maybe not.__

Resting his hands on her cheeks, he brought her rambling to a halt as she gasped and looked directly in his eyes. No matter how many times he looked at her, he would only fall even harder for her, __she needs to know___. _Bringing his his lips to hers once again, he licked at her lips to gain access, she relented. Snaking his tongue in, he felt the hesitancy in the way hers paused and sort of laid there. Their lips parted with a pop, and he looked at her, "only if you want to," turning around, he removed his jacket, folding it on the couch, "you can take my room for the night, I'll-"

Feeling her fingers on him once again, Noatak turned to look at her – she was still red and avoiding his eyes, "that's...not what I was trying to say,"__come on Korra, get it together. Why aren't you acting normal, spirits you're being such a sissy! Just tell him.__

"Hmmm," eying her rigid posture and the frown on her face, he smiled a little, "why choose me," judging by the way her eyes widened, he got it spot on, "why save yourself until now?"

"Well, it's not like I meant to," frowning, she gave him a glare, "I just...never saw myself doing __that __with anyone in my life...until I saved you," pulling at a loose string that didn't exist, Korra sighed_, ___okay, it's not as weird as I thought it would be__, "I tried, with Mako...but, I didn't see the connection, but you-"

He watched her scrutinize him, eyes roaming over his facial features before she turned an even darker shade of red, "I tried touching myself, doing things to not think about it," Noatak felt the heat rush to his core, satisfaction coming from her comment, "I accidentally tore myself because of you...maybe waterbending wasn't a bright idea," __waterbending? What was she trying to do? Well, I can see that, __he couldn't help but chuckle underneath his breath.

"Well," she felt his hands on her hips, rubbing them softly - they felt cold through her clothes, "how about I show you what it really feels like," his lips were on her, wet and warm against her neck - he was becoming too much to handle. The alcohol she had made it all the more sensual. __Dangerous___, _was that what she wanted, "would you like me to fuck you?"

Korra felt the shock through her spine as her knees gave in, so Noatak held her even tighter, stifling the air around her - her nose scrunched a little at the smell of alcohol, she realized that his eyes were slightly red, "you've been drinking?"

"Only because I worry over you, and no, this isn't the alcohol talking," he mocked her, "now stop avoiding the question," Korra could feel his eyes boring into her, full of hunger, "yes...or no?"

Though he desperately wanted to be with her, Noatak was going to wait for her, he wanted her to give 100% of herself to him, __I want her to desire me and only me__, "...yes," it was quiet, but he heard and felt himself growing even more aroused, __this is for Korra__, bringing his lips to hers once again, he felt her body give in, relaxing and pressing against him. Dragging his tongue across her lip, he snaked it in, this time being met with as much fervor from Korra. Their tongues danced, fought for dominance. It was clear they desired each other, wanted to taste each other as much as was physically possible.

Pulling away, they gasped for air once again, Noatak hooking his hands underneath Korra's thighs, lifting her to his level. Surprised, she wrapped her legs around him in hopes of not falling over.

"I will show you how desirable you are," bringing his lips to hers once again, he made way for his room. Tripping at the top of the steps, Korra had to grip the railing in order to stop the fall, making them both chuckle a little before Noatak cut off her laughter with his mouth. Kicking the door open, he carried her over to the bed, lips still sucking. He didn't want to set her down yet, so he lowered her enough to press her groin against his growing bulge, grinding himself against her. She moaned into his mouth, her belly twisting in pleasurable knots as she returned the favor, eliciting a husky groan from him. Her dull nails scraped at the nape of his neck, sending tingles down his spine as he pressed against her.

Noatak's knees gave in to her movements, so he laid her down, pulling away from her mouth. Gasping aloud, Korra felt his lips run down her chin and across her collarbone, "Noatak," the groan was involuntary, but she could feel the heat building in her belly, "...Noat-ohhh."

He found himself groaning every time she mewled his name. Running his hands underneath her hoodie, he slipped it from over her head, finding nothing underneath save for the chest bindings, "beautiful," he sucked at her neck, untying her pants and pulling them off as well, silk underwear hugging her, "you're just as I imagined," licking at her flesh, he savored the taste - the saltiness of water and sweetness of blossoms.

"...You thought about me," it was a soft whisper, but Korra knew he heard when she felt him chuckle, sending vibrations throughout her body, "oh spirits," though she was hot, his fingers were cold against her legs as he ran his fingertips lightly across her thighs. She was loving it, he was driving her insane, __I could stay like this forever. __Though it was nice, she whined as he pulled away from her thighs. His hands gently pushed her back, her spine shivering against the cold blankets, "Noatak-"

"Be still," his voice was, deep velvety, and commanding, causing a stir somewhere inside Korra, somewhere deep down, his demand was bringing out something dark, something she didn't know existed – she obeyed and for the first time in her life, allowed him to do what he wanted, "I'll make you feel things you've never felt before...is that alright," the vagueness of the statement and the growling of his voice left her breathing harder than their kissing had, he was a walking sex trigger. Everything he did was making her hotter and hotter. She couldn't even nod without feeling shockwaves through her belly, "...good."

Noatak leaned over her, his hands sliding up her sides, fingers massaging around her pelvis – he was already drawing groans and moans from her. His lips were just above hers, eyes staring deep into her half-lidded ones. The scent of alcohol was traded between their breaths, arousing Korra even more. She moaned and squirmed underneath him, "gorgeous," kissing the corner of her gaping mouth, he pecked lower and lower, left hand squeezing her breast, eliciting a cry from her. Korra couldn't help but wonder how he was so skilled, "I want to know your body," he nipped at her hardened nipples through the thin fabric, "every last bit of it," __spirits he's gonna kill me___, _watching him move back up to her face, she felt his lips just out of reach, "there are good points to bloodbending you know," he rested his hand just below her navel. The remark wasn't quite processed instantly, Korra had to think for a second before a familiar sensation reached into her body. __Wait a minute.__

"Wha-UGGH MY SPIRITS," Korra felt the blood rushing into her sweet spot while Noatak pinched somewhere along her side, causing her body to jerk ferociously and spine to arch, "NOATAK," the pleasure was blinding, it felt as though she were piquing already – if he didn't let up, she was sure going to, the feeling was different but ten times more pleasing than if she touched herself. She couldn't stop screaming and moaning, her breath coming fast and short, but the blood stopped rushing, allowing her to lay back down – she could hear him chuckling, his voice dark enough to give her goosebumps. Her hips twitched and stiffened, trying to relax. He could've easily repeated the process a thousand times and she'd still wonder if she already piqued. She could feel her underwear growing wet.

"I want you to feel me...all of me," his fingers ran up her thighs, never touching her slit, "you're wet Korra," she could feel the embarrassment creeping into her face, her chest heaved, trying to calm down from the sudden rush of pleasure, "did you like my bloodbending," though they had arguments over his skills and agreed to have him restrained from its use, Korra couldn't deny how amazing that trick felt on her, making her think of giving him an exception, "Maybe I can let you use it on occasion," trying to laugh, she only felt his hands roaming her sticky skin, forcing her to breathe even harder. It felt like she'd been touched for hours, but only a few minutes had past.

"...I can't wait to take you," Korra bucked against him as his hand rubbed around her bubble - Noatak was determined to give her the perfect first time. Nipping at her neck, he ran his hand just above her heat, making her groan as he sent the blood rushing down once again, "but I want you to cum first," she could feel his nose brush her cheek before his lips touched her ear, a grunt escaping him and vibrating through her, "...cum for me Korra," with a slip of the finger, everything went silent, her mind blanking and vision going white as she was hit by the intense wave of pleasure, the tightened coil unwinding much harder than she'd ever felt before. A scream tore through her throat, possibly deafening her partner, but she was so consumed with the sensation that she couldn't see straight. He had taken her and unraveled her in a matter of minutes, unraveled so perfectly, she wanted to go again. He didn't even have to remove her underwear, but he ran his finger over her bundle of nerves, drawing her climax even further out. As everything came into focus, she found herself still bucking against his hand, slowly weaning off the last of the effects of his touch. She had to stop his hand by force in order to calm down. Her dull nails had dug into his arm as she came back down from the high.

"Spirits," He listened to her gasping, listened to the way her voice hitched every time he ran a finger over her ball of nerves, listened to the quiet mewls she blessed him with, "that was amazing...Noatak," he could feel his restricted member bend achingly against his sweats, __this is for Korra___, be patient_, "give me more...please," her whining beg sent him over the edge, she was always demanding, it was a treat to hear a 'please' from her. He complied.

Kissing down her neck, he undid her bindings while sucking on her neck. Noatak found himself marveling over her toned body, the dips and curves, the emphasis of her hips – it was all too delicious to not taste. Removing her underwear, he watched her completely bare body, chest rising and falling, a light sheet of sweat caking her skin and making it shine, "Noatak," he was pulled back to attention when Korra turned her head away.

"What's wrong," he looked at her questioningly before going back down on her, lips running over her belly, "if it's your body...I think you should wear less bulky clothes," smiling against her skin, he sucked one of her breasts into his mouth, drawing a mewl from her, "if it were me," moving to her ear, he took in the scent of her hair, "I'd have you naked all the time."

Korra felt her whole body shake at his husky remark, "Mmm...why don't you undress then," it's not that she didn't like her body - she took pride in it - she just didn't want to be the only one who was exposed. She'd also had the need to see his body, see just what she'd found herself attracted to.

"...Alright," feeling the heat of his body be replaced by the cold rigid air of the room, Korra looked at him. To her surprise, he just stood there, smiling down at her. __What's he doing? __She couldn't figure out if he was thinking, or if he was hesitating. Whether it was selfish or not, she was growing impatient, __if I'm going to be naked, he will be too. __Just then, he pulled his arm up his side, hand running along his hip and hooking under his shirt, slowly revealing a nice toned stomach, a trail of black hair running into his sweats – she didn't realize her throat had gone dry. As he peeled away his top, she felt heat growing between her legs, making her squirm once again. His muscles rippled with his movements, flexed and conformed to him beautifully - he was perfect. The plane of his navel was delicious to just look at. She could see the smirk that ran across his face.

Propping herself up by the elbow, she lifted a knee, "shut up," giving him a look, her next remark got caught in her throat as his hand ran over the bulge in his sweats, a growl escaping him. Her hands slowly ran down to her groin, fire rising from where her fingers touched – his eyes were glued to her, growing cloudier and hungrier by the passing second. She never knew she'd feel so comfortable touching herself in front of someone, __as long as he's doing it too. __Running her fingers against her nub, she whimpered with pleasure as he continued to just stroke himself through his clothes, he was focused on her, "Noatak...not gonna lie, you're a piece of work," they both seemed to laugh, but everything quickly fell silent again once his fingers hooked into the band of his pants – Korra's breathing stopped all together. As they fell, she wanted to smile, but she didn't want him to feel as though he were impressive, __eyecandy. __His whole body was toned, muscular and ready to fight – scars trailed every inch of his body, big and small. Thighs tight and skin tanned, she could see the strength in them, it turned her on even more. His member stood at attention and seemed to glisten, __spirits...he's huge___._

"No words to share," his voice had dropped even lower and huskier as he slowly stroked himself, her heart beginning to pound in her ears. He was growing and she could see the liquid that beaded his tip - he was ready. She wanted to say something, but seeing his hand move along the hardened flesh, Korra felt herself quiver. Watching the way he stroked, she was sure to try and copy it when the chance came - slightly strong hold, thumb running softly over the head every so often before coming back down to squeeze and stroke again.

"Noatak," pulling her other leg up, Korra displayed herself completely to him, her breathing growing heavier and heavier, "fuck me."

He didn't have to be told twice, but he wanted to make her painful wait last a little longer. Stepping up to her, he ran the length of himself up her slit, making Korra buck and cry with pleasure. She was soaked, sending shockwaves up his spine and fire into his navel, "Korra."

His moaning was sending her closer to the edge, so she bucked against him. To her disappointment, he forced her hips down with his hands. He hissed, trying to gain his composure, but she wanted more, desperately – it was becoming harder and harder be submissive. Just then, she felt his mouth on her breasts once again, fingers massaging into her skin while he ground his hips against her, "oh spirits...Noa," she couldn't even finish his name, her body aching against him – she was going to lose herself again. He refused to relent, sliding his shaft smoothly over her wet opening, he growled to himself as he his muscles tightened.

Seeing as to how her eyes clouded over, he pulled back, Korra giving a protesting whine. Positioning himself in front of her opening, Noatak gave her a look of longing. It warmed her heart to the core, she was glad that she could have him, glad that she could give herself to him. Smiling, she bit her lip seductively; unfortunately, once he slammed himself into her heat, all she could physically do was scream as she unraveled before him once again, that time, her whole body curling around him and locking up as she cried out. She expected the rush to slow down, but her body jerked and spazzed as his member moved deeper in and pulled back, ramming against her over and over again. It was delicious.

"Ungh Korra," Noatak refused to stop moving, softly bucking his hips into her – she was unbearably tight, hugging around his member. He filled her perfectly, sending Korra into complete bliss as her belly felt totally stuffed. He could feel her walls spazzing around him as he slowly pulled back, the tip just before her entrance and sliding back in, trying to keep control of himself. He wanted to feel every inch of her, fill her up and make her cry in pleasure. If he had to torture himself to do that, then so be it.

"Noatak...please," Korra bucked her hips against him, causing him to growl and bite into her shoulder, hand tightening in her hair, "Mmm...Noatak, give me more," she ran her tongue along his ear which made his hips jerk violently and she let out a heavy sigh of pleasure. _Fuck it_, taking her hips, he pulled back and plunged into her. She screamed._  
><em>

Her fingers clawed against his back as he leaned into her, his hips crushing against her over and over again. She was sure to bruise everywhere. __I don't care, just give me more. __Their skin slapped loudly against each other, quickly filling the room with heat.

"Oh spirits, oh spirits oh spi-AHHH," Noatak bit down on her breast, giving her a mix of pain and pleasure down her spine, fire threatening to blast from her throat as he ran his hands through her hair – fortunately she decided to leave the hair clips at home that day. He grunted and growled into her skin, trying hard to control himself until she was ready, but she was tighter than he expected and her fingers digging into his skin was driving him crazy. He loved the pain, it heightened his nerves and just made him hungrier.

Korra wouldn't be able to last much longer, the friction he was giving her, it was too much. She loved it. Reaching around, she gripped his rear, causing him to jerk and slam into her harder. She squealed, her throat crackling with fire - her mind was racing. They were edging each other closer without even knowing it. Biting, sucking, licking, clawing – they were rough but kind to one another.

Noatak could feel the coil in his belly beginning to twist as tight as it possibly could, ready to snap. Looking up to Korra, he felt himself beginning to unwind as she looked down to him, her hair encasing her like a sensual goddess. Her eyes were full of lust and clouded with pleasure, her lips plump and round, bruised from his biting - she was his, only his and __he __was the one who made her look that way, __no one else__. A scream tore through her throat one more time as she flung her head back before he felt her walls clamp down on him. He pounded and pounded, his own vision whitening and mind racing as Korra milked him, her core sucking him in. He growled, grunted, moaned into her skin, bucking against her until the pleasure reached through his legs, turning them into jell-o. They moaned and groaned, holding each other tight, until they felt themselves unravel. All tension or hesitancy was thrown out the window, they knew just what they wanted and it was to stay that way for as long as possible. They had to pause, trying to recuperate themselves a little before anyone moved. The heat slowly died down to the cool stifling air, but they were caked in sweat and the heat they shared wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Ohhh," Korra sighed as his member slipped out of her, sending the last few shocks of pleasure through her as she brushed away the sticky hairs that clung to her forehead, "Mmmm," snuggling up against him, she felt his arms wrap around her possessively as they heaved – it didn't bother her any, "I'm glad you said something."

"I'm glad myself," planting a kiss on her forehead, he could feel sleep coming to him, so he closed his eyes as she ran her fingers along his bare chest, "now you're finally mine."

"...Hey Noatak," receiving a grunt from him, she smiled, "just to make this clear...I, umm...I lo-hm, I lov-uhh-"

"I love you too," gently rubbing his hand along her back, he smiled to himself, "I'll never leave you," for the longest time, it felt like his life was stuck in a loophole, nothing ever changing, __but now you're here.__

"Good," sleep was weighing down on her now, "off subject...you should totally strip for me more often."

Laughing aloud, he held her closer as they fell into a deep slumber, "of course, only for you...darling."

* * *

><p>So here is a little one shot. I'm trying to get my writing juices flowing, so I can get my stories moving quicker. Hopefully, this was none too terrible. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the read and if you did, let me know. You can always contact me on the Tumblr (Profile page). Hope U Liek! Much love<p>

~AncientCountry


End file.
